


Online Friend

by JustAnotherChatNoirFan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Online Friendship, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherChatNoirFan/pseuds/JustAnotherChatNoirFan
Summary: The two friends knew each other as their alter egos, but since Adrien's father doesn't allow him to go to school, the two meet on a dating app made for Ladybug and Chat Noir fans. Their friends wish they would get together, but the two are afraid of committing to an online relationship. When Adrien's father finally allows him to go to school, they must navigate feelings, friendships, and the awkwardness of teenage love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Online Friend

Marinette- 

I watched the app load my information as my face heated up in a blush. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go through with this, but where is the harm in checking it out? Alya was excited when she told me about this app that Max was making, and she assured me he wouldn’t be keeping track of the information I put in. It was supposed to be an app for teenaged fans of Ladybug and Chat Noir to get together and make friends, or as Alya put it - “a chance for people to find love over a shared interest!” I wasn’t so sure. Nino and Alya were so happy together, but they met in school, not from a dating app. 

When I looked back down at my phone, there was a prompt waiting for me to answer. It went through questions such as my gender and sexual preference, and eventually, it got to a screen where it asked me to make a short bio. 

Once I finished creating my account, I was finally able to start looking at different people on the app. I quickly realized I was in over my head. Many people were obviously just signing up for this app for hookups, while I was hoping to find a more serious relationship. I closed the app out and called Alya. After two rings, she picked up.

“Alya, I signed up for the app but when I opened it all I saw was… penises. So many. I wasn’t expecting that. What do I do? How do I change that?” The other girl’s laughter came from the other end of the phone. 

“There’s a setting for how casual of a relationship you want. I guess you forgot to turn it on.” She explained to me how to get the setting off of causal and onto a more serious relationship. I thanked her and hung up. I scrolled through the app for a few minutes, not finding anyone who caught my interest, until I got to a guy named Adrien. His hair was blond and his eyes were almost glowing from how bright green they were. I added him to my list of people I find interesting and waited to see if he would add me back. 

Adrien- 

I heard a faint ding come from across the room. I groaned since I knew the message was from that stupid app Nino had me download. I’ve had at least 20 girls message me in the hour I’ve had the app. I was thinking of deleting the app to save myself from that, but I know Nino would not be happy about it. I went to check the app to see what kind of girl would be adding me this time, but the picture made me stop in my tracks. 

Whoever this girl was, she was the girl of my dreams. Her hair was shiny and blue, tied up into pigtails, with her eyes smiling just as much as her lips. Something about her just makes me want to make her as happy as I can. I added her back and started to compose a message. I was nervous, though, and wrote three different messages before I had one where I was confident she wouldn’t find me weird. I hit send and waited for a response, but nothing came shortly after I sent it.  _ Maybe she is just another one of those girls who added me just for the fact that I’m famous? _ I was anxious that she was that shallow. She’s a beautiful girl and I wish I knew her already. Since my father doesn’t allow me to make friends that he doesn’t approve, meeting new people is always a nightmare. The only friend I really have is Chloe, but she doesn’t have many friends either. 

The difference between me and Chloe is that she is able to go to school. My father doesn’t allow me to go, he believes that homeschooling is perfectly reasonable and doesn’t see why I protest. It’s not that he doesn’t believe in mental health, but because he wants to keep me within his supervision. He doesn’t even know that I’m friends with Nino. I met Nino online a few years ago, and we have gotten pretty close in that time, but we have never met in person. At least, we have never met in person as Nino and Adrien. 

Nino has met me a handful of times as Chat Noir, and every time he tells me that I remind him of someone, he just can’t place who. It makes me nervous that he thinks he knows who I am as a civilian, but Plagg assures me that even if I meet Nino again as Adrien, he wouldn’t be able to place who I am. 

I hear a ding again and look at my phone quickly. Marinette messaged me back and I smiled at the message.  **Is it my lucky day, or are you for real? You’re probably the most attractive guy I’ve ever met. ** The message seems genuine enough, but I did have a little bit of worry about why she added me. Of course, I can’t just up and ask her if she added me because I’m a model, but those girls usually let me know pretty shortly after I talk to them for a little bit. I sent her a message back and smiled to myself. Maybe this time, I have a real chance of making a good friend. 


End file.
